A Cold and Windy Day
by pieropes
Summary: Humanstuck. It is winter break for Karkat and Terezi, when Terezi decides to come over and hang out. Fluffy and smutty goodness.


Terezi rubs her hands together in the cold, making her way up to the boys house. She pushes her red scarf over her shoulder again and blows into her hands, trying to warm them up even more. She walks up the steps to his house and takes a deep breath.

Terezi touches the doorknob, and see's that it is infact unlocked. She opens it up and quietly closes the door behind her. She walks over to the boy who is sitting over by his computer in the middle of the living room, looking over his shoulder. Not too far over so he can't feel her breathing.

He's sitting there with his small fire made, clicking away on Pesterchum with people he couldn't care less/more about. He reaches to grab his mug when he senses an alien presence.

She can't help but let out a tiny giggle at his adorable little grub mug. Obviously revealing her to him. She puts on a not-so-innocent smile and pokes his cheek. "Hey dumbass."

"Okay, good. It's just you." He grumbles and tries not to look flustered by her entrance. "And where'd you wander in from, Ms. Breach and Clear?"

"Hehe, I wandered in from the door that some idiot left open for any unsuspecting bystander to walk into his home." She smirks at him, rubbing her hands together once more.

"I think someone's just feeling chilly and looking for an excuse to bother me." He gets up and tosses another log on the fire, making a louder impact then he had intended. He sits back down and finally drinks from his mug, coughing slightly at its bitterness.

"Of course I'm chilly, it is literally 10 degrees out! Plus, being chilly has nothing to do with why I am here to bother you." She makes a makes a bigger smile, then circles around to the front of the couch of which he is sitting. She plops down next to him and peeks over at his laptop.

He's pestering various friends at once, and trying to keep track of where all the utterly pointless conversations are going. He just decides to put them all on hold so he can deal with more immediate matters. "So, I'm your personal bunker from the outside world?"

"Of course! A crabby little bunker. It's still fun to be near though." She takes a deep breath against her hands, she is starting to warm up a little near the fire that is blazing nearby them. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, it was sort of a...what do you call it? Burst of the moment?" She giggles and leans back into the couch.

"More like bullshit of the moment." He sets the laptop aside and looks at her finally, leaning back as well and then looking back into the fire.

"Yes, exactly." She smirks at him again. "So is this really how you spend your Saturday night? On pesterchum alone? Aren't you lucky I came over!" She leans foward from the couch again, letting her once frozen face to get warmth from the fire. She crinkles her nose as the red from it flushes out, letting out a little shy smile.

"Yes. This is how I spend my evenings. And yes, I guess I ought to be glad you're here. I probably would've ended up burning the house down if you hadn't shown up." He looks at her wear. "You should take your jacket off, you'll get warmer faster that way."

She takes off her jacket and scarf that she was wearing, folding it and placing it beside her on the couch. She shivers a little bit, still a little cold from before. She lets out a sneeze and then wipes it with her index finger, then leans back looking at him again. "Burning down the house huh? That sounds like fun in and of itself."

"Maybe we can do it anyway, have twice the crazy-ass fun." He smiles at her, and hands her a handkerchief to use on her nose. "I'm sure nobody would mind, we're all alone after all."

"I would feel bad burning down your house, even if it would be crazy-ass fun. Maybe we could burn something else?" She takes the handkerchief and wipes her nose, putting it on the table. It's not like he wants to touch her snot anyway. "-and, all alone huh? You make it seem like it's so scandalous."

"Well, excuse me for stating fucking cold hard objective reality here. It's not scandalous, it's just a little, you know, convenient." He looks at his mug and decides not to drink from it again. "You want anything?"

"'Ya got any hot chocolate? I'm still freezing my ass off. Or we could just burn a blanket infront of us, that could warm me up too. Since you're so into burning things." She laughs at her own comment, then takes her shoes off. She puts them on the floor near the coffee table and then curls her knees up to her chest.

He gets up with his mug, going and getting some hot chocolate for her, and deciding to put some sugar in his coffee to make in taste better, as well as a tad bit of gin, since his dad ain't here anyway. He comes back with a blanket and tosses it onto her, sitting down and noticing she already has her shoes off. "Heh, nice socks."

She brings the blanket up to her waist level then grins at him "You aren't going to burn this with me under it are you? Sicko!" She looks down at her socks then back up at him, they are scalemate print. "Oh haha, thanks I didn't even realize I was wearing these."

"Nobody's getting burnt, unless of course you refuse to tell me why you ever decided to show up tonight anyway." He sips from his coffee, finding it to taste better now, and can't help but wonder at how adorable she looks under the blanket.

She cuddles under the blanket some more then grins at him. "Because I missed fucking with you, Winter Break really has been uneventful." She takes a sip of her hot chocolate, then wiggles her feet a little. "This tastes really good by the way."

"Don't try and flatter me. It's a futile effort." He drinks some more of his coffee, grumbling and leaning back on the arm of the sofa, laying down save for his legs. "But it has been boring, I'll give you that much."

"You've probably just stayed inside all day, on your pesterchum, or playing games with Sollux I presume." She laughs again, sipping more of the chocolate that he made her. She readjusts her position on the couch so she too, is laying against the arm of the chair. The one oppisite to his. She moves her foot out from under the blanket and pokes him with it. "Still, that sounds more fun then mine, I literally slept the whole time."

He nudges her foot back slightly. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up. Wasting the world's oxygen one fucking worthless day after another." He sighs and leans forward to grab an iron and stoke the fire, then returning to his position. "If only things would warm up already."

"We could always huddle for body heat! Like penguins in a snowy blizzard hehehehe" She says sarcasticly, probably wanting some of it too be true.

"I was talking about the weather." He huffs, sits up, and scoots closer to her, so that he's practically next to her. "Though, if you are desperate enough to snuggle to compare me to some flightless fucking bird..." He crosses his arms.

"Those birds are adorable and you know it." She takes another sip of her hot cocoa, leaning into him a little bit. "You surely were eager to snuggle with me weren't you, hmmmm?" She makes a sarcastic grin at him, then cackles in laughter. "Mr. Vantas is probably just all rowdied up because he has a cute girl in his house, alllllll alonnnneee"

"They're stupid meat puppets that serve as exquisite seal cuisine." He takes another swig of his mug and wipes his brow of its sweat, since it's getting a bit too warm from the fire and other factors. "And Mr. Vantas is out for tonight. I on the other hand am just trying to make sure a cute girl isn't going to freeze to death outside like the fine fucking chivalrous gentleman I am."

"I'm plenty warm with this idiot leaning against me, if you're getting too hot then you can put out the fire." She smiles at him, with a nudge to the shoulder. She takes the blanket off of her shoulder area, and moves it down to where her feet are. She leans into him a little more, her head leaning against his shoulder now. "You shudda' told me you were this warm, I would have snuggled up to you sooner"

"I think the fire's gonna put itself out pretty soon. After that, the whole place'll go cold, I haven't got the heater on. No use heating the whole place if it's just me here." He leans his head against hers, moving his arm around to her side and rubbing lightly. "Or if it's just me and some crazy half-wit."

"Pff, if I wasn't stupid I would think you are trying to make a move on me, Mr. Vantas" She nudges his foot with hers. "Please correct me and tell me that that is not the case, wouldn't want you giving me the wrong idea, eh?" She nuzzles her head into his shoulder a little more, rubbing her right ear on it. Both the ears are still red with the coldness of outside.

His face starts to turn redder than it was when she asks. "I don't make 'moves', Terezi. I'm not some love starved moron from a romcom. I'm far more professional than that." He fixes her hair with his other hand.

"Professional how? Didja' go to college on making girls fall for you? How many credits did that give you!" She giggles and turns her head to look at him. "I would think your whole love life would be based off those stupid romcoms. You watch them like it's your life support."

"Fuck you, they're great movies, no matter how corny slash unrealistic they may be." He turns to look at her. "And at least my life support isn't these..." He takes her glasses off gently. "Ridiculous dense red things."

She pouts a little when he takes them. "Hey common! I'm practicably blind without those." She moves her head back and forth, trying to look around "Fuck, Now I can't see anything. Thanks." She tries to find where he is by moving her hands around, trying to grab them out of his hands.

He sets them on the coffee table, chuckling. "You can still see me, can't you? If you can't, I don't think you should be alone too much." He looks at her and smiles. "Especially in the middle of some freak-shit blizzard."

She tries to look in his direction, but is a few inches off so it looks like she is staring at the wall. "No, I can't see dumbass. Besides, you're here with me anyway, so I'm not alone!" She ponders what he said for a second. "It's a blizzard outside?"

"That's what they were calling for. That's why my dad won't be home tonight anyways. Guess you're stuck like him." He nudges a bit closer to her. "Will that be a problem?"

"I guess I could sleep over. I really don't want to walk back home in the snow. Especially if I'm BLINDED." She gives him a glare. "Not being able to see sucks." She tries to reach for her glasses again, not knowing where they are. She eventually gives up and slumps back into his shoulder.

"So does Winter Break, but I think we're coping with it quite well." He looks disappointedly at the fireplace as it starts to slowly simmer out. He takes a deep breath, still looking at it, and brings the blanket back up and lays it over both of them.

She pouts a little more, then shifts her position a little. While this happends her hand brushes up against his. It's warm. Really warm. She decides to keep her hand next to his, not holding it, but just brushed up against it. She makes a deep breath. "I can't feel the fire anymore, is it out?"

"Yeah it is, but that's what the blanket is for. You're still warm, right?" He reaches around and grabs the edge of the blanket, wrapping it around the two of them and draping its end over her back. He returns his hand to where it was, next to hers, and grabs her thumb with his.

She makes a content sigh. "I'm warm yeah, and I have this really comfy pillow for my head too, Hehe" She smiles a little "Why are your hands so warm?"

"Yeah well, the pillow can't help it if some girl decides to get cozy with it, and as a result it starts to heat up from her." He holds her thumb and softly massages her knuckles with his, bringing his cheek back to her hair.

"The pillow was the one who moved over to this girl in the first place. I think you are forgetting that important piece of evidence." She grins at him then moves her body out of the way so he falls from the weight he was putting on her shoulder.

"GAH! H-hey!" He sits back up and looks at her a bit flustered, having taken the blanket with him. "Don't do that. It's totally unwarranted." He huffs and wraps the blanket around himself.

"Oh you mean like how you may have taken my glasses?" She giggles.

"Hrrmmmm...just trying to make you comfortable." He looks slightly away, face still red.

"I feel really vunerable without my glasses on though." She leans into him again, not knowing where exactly she is on the couch. "If you where to up and leave I would be lost."

He brings the blanket back around her again, grumbling. "Maybe I just wanted you to stay right here."

She laughs then moves her hand around, trying to touch his again. "I was never going to leave in the first place, dumbass."

"Good." He reaches for and grabs her hand tenderly. "Because now I won't let you."

Her face turns a little red when he does this. "What's that supposed to mean?" She looks up to where she thinks his face is, but she is looking at the wall to the right of him.

"It means I'm not letting you go." He presses his face to her hair to let her know just where he is, and he nudges the arm on her side closer still.

"So what, you have me trapped here. Now what?" She smiles, still blushing profusely. "You're going to set me on fire, aren't you?"

"We might just catch on fire if we get much closer than this." His whole face is getting very red. "But that's fun enough, right?"

"Fun? I don't know...if getting set on fire is /fun/, but I guess I could try it with you." She keeps the same shy smile on as her face continues to turn beet red. "Let's not burn your house down though, that would be bad."

"It'd just end up being the sofa, big fucking deal." He brings his hand up to her head and he turns, gazing into her eyes and smiling warmly.

"Your Dad is gunna KILL us...Let's do it" She snickers, not knowing that Karkat is gazing at her, or how he is smiling. "How are we gunna go about doing this?"

"You just gotta...make a little spark." He moves in and kisses her, long and soft-like.

Her eyes widen when he does this, she couldn't see him leaning in. She was about to say something too, but was cut off by his lips. His...very soft, and warm lips. She stays in shock for about 2 seconds, then realizes what he is doing. By that time, she leans in and puts in her part of the kiss back.

He pulls back slightly after a couple of seconds. "And then it just goes from there."

Her eyes are still wide as ever, with that same suprised look on her face. Man does she wish that she could see his face right now. Just so she could lean in and...kiss his lips, those lips, just one more time. "W-Wha..."

He curses under his breath. "Shit, that was lame..." He just looks at her worriedly, hoping she wasn't freaked out.

"Why did you just...uh...kiss me?" She's blushing pretty damn hard now. That was really unexpected, or so she thought. She is just staring at his face now, her head sort of spinning. "Was...that from a romcom or something?"

"N-no, I...it just seemed like..." He sighs, and doesn't quite know how to say it. "I don't know. But it felt...right...at the moment, Terezi." He bites his lip, praying inwardly that she's not mad at him.

"You know, it...would have been more romantic if I could have SEEN you do it" She breaks her suprised face with a light smile.

"I thought you liked surprises?" His voice sounds pretty relieved. "Besides, their edges might have gotten in the way."

"Of course I like suprises, but I also want to see someone who's about to kiss me!" She moves her hand up to where she thinks is his nose, and flicks it. "I guess I'll have to wear contacts next time"

He wrinkles his nose and lets go of her hand temporarily to grab the glasses off the table and put them back on her. "There. Now you can see your idiotic lover."

She puts her glasses back on to reveal a blushing Karkat. One with an innocently embarrased face. She grins at the sight. "Lover? When was this decided?"

"Just now. I-if you want...to decide that..." He glances away embarrassed, still not knowing if it was a good idea to be this forward.

"So you're asking me out?" Her smile suddenly turns wider.

"Yes, Terezi. That's exactly what I was doing, in a less blunt, more metaphorically stupid manner."

She laughs and leans in closer to him, laying her head on his forehead. "Since I am stuck here, I guess my only choice is to say yes."

"Now, don't make me sound like a kidnapper." He smiles and takes it as an invitation to kiss her again.

She kisses him back again, pulling away for a slight second. "I may have to call the police, Mr. Vantas. What will you do to stop me?" She grins.

"Your mouth'll be too full to tell them anything, I think." He kisses her sloppily once more, grasping her back and getting both arms around her.

She makes a little "Mmph" noise when he kisses her forcefully like that, but eventually get back into it. She wraps her arms around his neck and then leans back so he is now ontop of her, with the blanket still wrapped around the both of them. She grins into the kiss.

He swirls his tongue around the inside of her cheek, pressing his body down on hers, wanting to feel as much of it as possible. He only pulls away every couple of seconds to take a rapid breath and instantly go back to it.

Everytime he pulls away, you breathe as well. You don't want this to stop just as much as he doesn't. She brushes her tounge against his every chance that she can get. He tastes like a sweet sugary candy that would rot your teeth.

He starts to dig his fingers into her back, as the beginnings of a moan start to form in the back of his throat. He tries to envelope her mouth with his lips and he moves his back to let the blanket come down further over them, almost draping over the top of his head.

She does her best to keep up with his movements, she lets out a low moan when his nails dig into her back. She takes short breaths between kisses, wanting more and more of him she puts a hand on the back of his neck, trying to apply more pressure to the kiss. She puts her other hand on his cheek to try and keep the kiss stable. She wraps her legs around the back of his as they continue to kiss roughly on his couch.

He breaks off for a moment. "Fuck, hold on." He quickly takes his shirt off without disturbing the balanced position of the blanket, and throws it out into the room, forcing his mouth now onto her neck, sucking hard on her collarbone, and breathing hotly on her as he goes.

"Augh!" She lets out a quick moan as he sucks on her neck area forcefuly. Still holding onto the nap of his neck, she continues to moan lightly as his hot breath travels up her chest area. She moves her idle hand down to the bottom of the sweater that she had been wearing. She fumbles with the bottom of it, finding it hard to lift if off with the encompensating feeling in her neck area.

Human Winterstuck Karkat's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Human Winterstuck Karkat [] joined chat.

He lifts her own sweater off almost faster than he had her shirt, and keeps going at her neck, seeming like he's trying to bruise her, and even lightly scraping his teeth against her from time to time. His hands fumble to try and get her bra off, and he whispers, "Who invented these damned things..."

She is still breathing heavily from his sucking and nipping. "I..H-ha...don't know..." She manages to breath out a few words, she keeps breathing the same way as she looks up at him with her eyes wide. "J-just...tear it...off..."

He looks at her and makes a small nod, grabbing its center and tearing, throwing it out along with the other articles. He only glances at her breasts before bringing his mouth back down on hers, kissing hard like before, reaching up now to cop her breasts, moving them up and down and running over her nipples, all while his own chest is pressed against his hands and hers.

She kisses him with more force then before, now sucking on his candy tounge she lets out more low pitched moans then before. Everytime he rubs over her nipples she lets out a shaky breath and sucks his tounge harder. It is showing through her pants now how wet she is becoming from all of this. She wraps her one hand tighter around the nape of his neck. She places the other one ontop of his right hand, which was busy copping her breast. She pushes down on it so he rubs her with more force.

He can tell that her pants are getting wet, and in response, only kisses her faster and pinches her right nipple with his fingers, continuing to press her left with his right hand as she seems to want. He's gotten so hard that it's become uncomfortable for him to stay in his pants, causing him to moan more into her mouth.

She clenches her teeth together as he twists her nipple. She then moves her hand down to her pants trying to slip them off. While this happends she presses down harder on the hand that she is sharing with him.

The wind howls and rocks against the house, causing it to creak. The fire is almost completely out now, making the room totally dark. He moves his left hand down to try and help her pull her pants down. He stops kissing for a moment, whispering nervously, "You...w-wanna do it, huh?"

"O-Only if you want too..." She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath. "If...if it's with you...I'll be fine..." She makes a shaky smile and uses the hand that was on his to move it up to his cheek, copping it gently.

"Alr-right, I'm f-for...it..." He tugs her pants down below her waist, and starts undoing his, kissing her lightly and breathing harder now. His pants pulled down, he looks at her again, worriedly. "Never...f-fucking done this...before."17:00:23

She makes a shy smile at him. "M-Me...either..." She kisses him back gently, running the hand that was on his cheek through his hair gently. She moves it down to his ear and thumbs it a little, her elbow resting against her bare chest.

He buries his face in her neck, just keeping it there and pressing to her, that is, until he starts to move his hips closer to hers, and he ends up poking around a bit in the darkness before he's able to find her. When he does, he prods her lightly, scrunching his face at the sensation, sucking in his breath and holding it as he very slowly moves in.

She lays her hand on the back of his neck, and takes a deep breath readying herself. His member rubbed up against her sensitive spot slowly, making her gasp a tiny bit. This stops when she holds it back in, trying to calm herself down. He enters her slowly and she scrunches her eyes shut as she feels it slip in. She brings her other arm around his neck so she is holding onto him firmly. She holds herself up closer to him, her breasts pressed up against his chest, and her chin on his shoulder.

He brings himself far enough in and finally exhales, fitting his arms behind her back, holding her close to him, pressing her breasts against his chest. He then moves back, shivering slightly, and does it again, only slightly faster, breathing hard now and moaning softly from feeling her surrounding his own member. He repeats the process, but doesn't pick up his speed too much, his head already sweating from the warmth radiating off the two of them and the intensity of the situation.

She lets out a low, drawn out moan as he slips into her deeper. She lays her head on his shoulder, shaking slightly. "F-Fuck..." With everyone of his slow thrusts, she also lets out a tiny wimper. Only auditable because of how close her mouth is to his ear. She decides to start kissing his neck gently, butterfly kisses atleast, staying very tender. She continues to do this, laying hot, slow breaths on his neck inbetween the kisses.

He gradually goes deeper and faster, groaning in the back of his throat with each thrust. His fingers dig into her back, and he starts to accelerate more, moving his body somewhat up from her, causing the blanket to shift back a bit on them. From his vantage he continues to give her more and more, but still trying to be gentle. His face is going limp, eyes closed and mouth lazily opened, breathing moans each time he comes down onto her.

She keeps kissing his neck, starting to suck on it lightly. Her loud moans echoing and vibrating on his skin through her kisses. The kisses gradually turn to deep sucks along his collar bone and neck area, she moves up and down between them. Then she bites down on it, somewhat lightly in ecstacy. She continues to nip at his neck as her body moves up and down with each of his accelerated thrusts. Her moans start to turn to wimpers, and casual cursings under her breath.

He starts going harder, her attention to his neck driving him, and the couches springs start creaking underneath from the force. The wind picks up again, the house creaking more, only audible because of the silence enveloping the rest of the house. His moans start to get deeper and louder, mixed in with his breathing of words. "Sh-shit, Terezi..." He starts to soften up, not wanting to have this over with too soon.

With his faster drives she starts to bite on his neck more, probably bruising him at every touch. She only keeps going harder at his neck to drown her her own moans. Which are CLEARLY audidable because of the silent, cold, and empty house. After a while of biting and sucking vigorously at his neck, she leans back. Still moving up and down, her breasts moving along with her body, she plants a passionate kiss to his lips. She can barley keep it on for a second before gasping for breath. But then she moves back in and kissing him again. She makes the strokes short so she can continue to moan and breath heavily

He starts going harder, her attention to his neck driving him, and the couches springs start creaking underneath from the force. The wind picks up again, the house creaking more, only audible because of the silence enveloping the rest of the house. His moans start to get deeper and louder, mixed in with his breathing of words. "Sh-shit, Terezi..." He starts to soften up, not wanting to have this over with too soon.

With his faster drives she starts to bite on his neck more, probably bruising him at every touch. She only keeps going harder at his neck to drown her her own moans. Which are CLEARLY audidable because of the silent, cold, and empty house. After a while of biting and sucking vigorously at his neck, she leans back. Still moving up and down, her breasts moving along with her body, she plants a passionate kiss to his lips. She can barley keep it on for a second before gasping for breath. But then she moves back in and kissing him again. She makes the strokes short so she can continue to moan and breath heavily inbetween.

He lazily tries to kiss her back, loving the way she kisses him and going faster, gripping the cushion beneath them tightly, his arms sweating all over. His breathing gets more and more sporadic as he nears his end, and his moans start heightening in pitch with each movement. His lips start to mumble, trying to speak. "O-oh, fuck, Tez...I-I can't stop, I'm g-gonna come...shit" He worriedly starts to slow down, but keeps thrusting her, feet sticking out the end of the blanket.

She wimpers out some words. "N-Not...not inside r-right?" She makes sharp breaths inbetween the words. She puts more force into the kiss, trying to drown out her screams into his mouth. She grips the nape of his neck with one of her hands as they continue to move back and forth forcefully. She scrunches her eyes and grits her teeth into the kiss, the feelings already taking over her body. She is almost at her end as well, as she feels a hot swelling feeling down where he has been pushing it into her. Sweat beads are falling down from her neck and forehead, and down through her cleavage.

He makes only a few more deep thrusts, and then draws in a sharp breath as he pushes himself up one last time. pulling out and shooting onto her abdomen out onto her abdomen.

"F-f-FUCK!" He breathes hard, trying to keep himself back above her, holding his arms there steadfast, and easing himself, trying to calm down.

She digs her nails into his neck at the last few strokes, and starts almost hyperventilating, having to stop kissing him because of how her head was spinning. "K-Karkat...KARKAT!" She screams out his name one last time, not before letting out as well. Her grip on the back of his neck softens as her tensed muscles relax against the couch. It seems much more cooler now that their body temperatures had grown that much. She makes fast breaths as she lays back, her eyes closed for a slight second. Then she looks back up at him, and can't help but make the tiniest of smiles. "H-Heh..."

He kisses her again briefly, before doggedly pulling his pants up, not bothering to do them back up. "Dammit...now we're too warm." He reaches down, trying to be a gentleman and pull her pants up, still trying to stay propped up so that he doesn't land his chest into his own jizz. "I can't sleep with this stuff here..." He wipes his semen off her chest with his hand and just lets his hand hang out at the side of the sofa, outside the blanket.

She watches as he does all of this, still trying to control her breathing herself. "I don't mind being..this warm with you..." She finishes wiggling her hips back into her pants, as he pulls them up. She pulls the blanket off of them, they are plenty warm now in the cold house. The wind had stopped going and the blizzard had pretty much stopped, only a light snow is going down from the sky now. She tries to reach for the tissue box that is on the coffee table for the remnants on her chest and whats on his hand. She can almost reach it, but is tired and can't push to reach it farther. She takes a deep breath and retracts back to the couch, her breathing starting to return to normal. "...What time do you think it is?"

"Time for us to go to sleep" He smiles as they doze off together.


End file.
